constant craving
by cloeluvsjb
Summary: Justin becomes a vampire, can he control his cravings for blood while he's on tour? what will happen..


**Constant craving.**

**chapter 1.**

Nobody said it would be easy. Justin had been like this for 3 months now and he still had troubles with his cravings for blood. It was back when he was hanging with Ryan and Chaz they had been playing basketball at the local court when Justin had to leave early. He had been feeling really weird that morning when he left to go to the basketball court. Justin had been walking for about five minutes when he finally reached his house in his hometown Stratford. He had lived here since he was a little kid and it was always a great place to go back to after a long year working on the tour and album. Once he managed to get into the door he had this wave of blurry vision, everything started to spin around him and his body started to heat up. Two hours later and Justin woke up; he had blacked out and was lying on the floor. Justin had no idea what had happened to him until he looked at his skin. It had changed colour, not a dramatic change but enough for him to notice.

That was the start of Justin's change into a vampire, it was a big deal to him because he knew he had to live up to everybody's expectations, He had his fans to look after and this had a massive effect on everything. Of course Justin tried to live his life as normal as he could but every day was a struggle. Nobody knew about this, Justin didn't even have any idea how it happened to him, all he knew is that blood was what he craved to make him stronger, he tried to avoid it, but it had a massive effect on his vocal cords. It was the day of his first one less Lonely girl tour and Justin was at his sound check, normally he would have about fifty to sixty fans with him but he told Kenny, his bodyguard, too call it off. He couldn't risk being in a room with that many people when he hadn't had his daily need of blood. Justin didn't like to let his fans down, but he would rather have them safe than dead right?

543210, the countdown began as Justin made his way under the stage into his usual spot where he then would be lifted onto stage opening the show with 'Love Me'. He could hear the screams of teenage girls chanting his name, as his blood rushed around his body he was lifted up onto stage. "Oh oh it's JB" As Justin sang the first words of his song he scanned around the arena looking at all of the screaming fans. How on earth was he going to survive this, he forgot to top up on blood and knew he wouldn't be able to control himself before he would jump off stage and bite into the first girl he could reach. He managed to finish love me and got off stage for a quick clothes change, he completely ignored Ryan Good his swagger coach and ran straight to his dressing room. His head starting spinning once again, the same feeling he had the day when he came home from the basketball court. He looked around the room, nothing. He had no blood and couldn't leave the show now. He decided that he had to go back on stage, this time it was his cue for one less lonely girl, the main attraction of the show. Where a girl has her dream come true by coming on stage and being sung too by Justin Bieber. He walked back on stage and started singing the song, every girl was desperate to be picked but they all knew it would never happen, until the doors on the stage opened and out came a girl around sixteen almost in tears as she hurried to the middle of the stage and sat down on the stool, Justin did the usual routine of walking over to her and handing her a bunch of red roses, he watched as the girl grinned happily and burst into tears, of course whenever this happens Justin enjoys it as he knows he has this much effect on someone so much to make them cry whenever he is near them. But this time he had to control his feelings, he had to get close to her, he couldn't make her leave knowing that she was the only girl he didn't touch or hug on stage. So he gradually walked over to her and started hugging her, the smell of her 'someday' perfume went straight to his nose, he needed to drink her blood, he was desperate.


End file.
